Blue Flames Snow of the West
by starbucks-du-frap
Summary: A wild girl with no basic knowledge was found by the genei Ryodin in an unexpected way, This is just the beginning of the story, i'll add more chapters laterz ^^ Review plz...cause yah, i need all i can get, to write better, thx a lot
1. Default Chapter

~~*Snow of the West*~~ ~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~  
  
Disclaimer: uh.do I really have to do this? *sigh* fine fine *_* the character, except the ones that I made.is not mine.isn't that kinda obvious.*_* n e ways, enjoy..I guess *_*  
  
Snow of the West  
  
The darken sky has taken over the light, The trees were like strands of hair flowing in one direction towards the waters, The waters was still, the silent waves made no sound.  
She finally awaken from the long sleep that she had, while she was ignoring the light in the morning "Thank God it was still dark" she sighed. she wasn't in normal clothing like other humans. She was born in this garden, she had no family, no education. but yet, she can talk.why is that? Even herself, doesn't know. all she knows, is that she is very slim, and that she can survive on her own. She glanced around.her long hair distracted her eye sight, she flipped it back. she felt herself glow. in a faded blue colour. Like she always had if she was hungry. She didn't know what it was. but it always helped her in times of trouble.like, if a bear comes and tries to eat her food, it can always repel if to come.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I wonder. If I could ever find her again." Aeka sighed. She held up a picture of her twin sister. A tear flew down her cheek. But she can't let anyone see her cry. It was the city. It was busy as usual, but she didn't understand why she was suddenly feeling that way. Her thoughts were suddenly ripped away by a sudden explosion to her left. She quickly raced to the scenery to see what was going on. " WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" That's all she heard. Aeka had to push some people over to see what was going on. Aeka's Blond hair flickers when she saw who they were.Genei Ryodan.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The girl in weird clothing also heard the explosion, her eyes turned red, but she didn't notice it. It was really far, but she can manage to hear it. she was curious, so she decided to see what's going on. She gently touched the now violent water hastily to see what's going on. " WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Ubogin, with another sinister laugh punched another groups of people's lights out. The girl with no name flew down; she was on a tree branch. She calmly looked around. A big hairy dude finished another group of people off, she looked to her right, people playing cards. she looked at the people to her left. They were panicking. "hmm~~~ what's going on?" she thought. She then flew down right in front of people. Ubogin was taken by surprized. he was about to punch her too until. " Mister, " she muttered " why are you destroying things?" Ubo stopped and looked at her, and started to laugh again " Little girl, you shouldn't be here at all," with another laugh, he continued " Go home with yo mommy." The fifteen-year-old girl didn't take it offensively, but she looked around again. She looked at a flood of injured or dead people. She's never seen any injured people except herself, and knew how easy it was to heal people, but she decided not to yet.  
  
" Mister, " she continued " what's you're name," she glanced around again, " You must be very powerful to hurt so much people." The people that are playing cards stopped playing, they looked and also laughed with Ubo. The people behind the girl decided to run, for this is a very good opportunity to.  
  
The girl's eyes started to tear up, although she was 15, she doesn't have much education, she stared to cry SO loud, the Genei Ryodan started to shut their ears, "WAOH!" Ubogin smiled " THIS IS GREAT!"  
  
"Powerful Scream." the Genei Ryodan stated  
  
The screen went blank. 


	2. Where did my memory go?

~~*~~ Blue Flames ~~*~~  
  
Disclaimer: uh..do I really have to do this? *sigh* fine fine *_* the character, except the ones that I made.is not mine.isn't that kinda obvious.*_* n e ways, enjoy..I guess *_*  
  
~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~  
  
The girl blinked, she now has sky blue eyes, and her whole body was covered with white fur, she had no emotion on her face, and she glanced around for the last time.  
  
Ubogin looked at her carefully, for any more sudden movements,  
  
She crouched down, " iiyasu. (heal) " she whispered to one of the injured person, and she put her hand on him. He quickly jumped up. Ubo eyes widened " what the FUCK IS GOING ON HERE???" One by one, the girl healed them  
  
"These people, they actually have a family, and friends that are actually worried about them." She glared at Ubo " If you wanna kill, kill me. I have nothing to live for anyways!" Ubo stopped, then he laughed.  
  
"Oh little girl, you crack me up!!" he grabbed her by the collar "Do you want to know what my name is?" she looked no different. " Have you ever heard of the Genei Ryodan, little girl? "  
  
She just blinked, the name rang a bell, but she didn't remember what it was, so she tried to think about her past, but couldn't. She closed her eyes for a moment, and turned back to her original form.  
  
She could also feel Ubo's grip getting harder at her collar, she could also hear people in front of her, the people playing cards, started to play cards again. She can hear a voice, a very feminine voice. who was it? She doesn't know.  
  
With a sudden movement, The mysterious girl jumped up, un-gripping her collar, gasping for air. With another laughter (*_*) Ubo went closer to her. " I just remembered," Ubo went over to her, and picked her up violently in the neck, " How rude of me to not say my name first, My name is Ubogin, I'm a Genei Ryodan, a gang of spid.."  
  
With that, She got away by jumping again. She was kinda surprized, she waited for a minute, why didn't he kill her before?  
  
Ubogin too, wondered, but with one look at her eyes, he felt.this feeling, he didn't like it, it made him feel uneasy.  
  
"You're.Ubogin..?" She was shocked " REALLY?" she sighed with disbelief. She wanted to say something, but she doesn't' know what to say. what is wrong with her brain? She didn't get it.. what is happening to her, she can't remember her past, and it bugged her.  
  
What is his relationship with her? " What am I feeling?" her eyes shut so swiftly, tears came out of them, she held her head tight.what was going on with her?  
  
Ubogin, without motion, slowly walk towards her. While she shook her head violently, trying to remember. " WHAT'S MY NAME???" With a loud scream, she ran away far away, in the forest, ANYWHERE, just to get away from these people.  
  
While the Genei Ryodan just stared. Ubo scratched his head " Hmmm~~~ what just happened? She just disappeared." " Oh well, " Feiten answered " Who cares, let's just get the job done." Ubogin stopped " HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!! THEY'RE ALL GONE!!!" they all gasped, the field was just a blank place.  
  
The girl gasped for air, she sat down at her favorite tree, she didn't know the world would be so full of hate. She could still feel the way Mr. Ubogin heavy griped, and squeezed her neck so hard, she couldn't even breathe. She felt her hand shaking, she felt tears coming down.  
  
"Who am I?" "What am I?" "What have a ever do to them, for them to treat me this way?"  
  
She wrapped herself into a ball and cried in that, soft, but chilly night 


	3. My past?

You...are..  
  
Disclaimer: uh.do I really have to do this? *sigh* fine fine *_* the  
character, except the ones that I made.is not mine.isn't that kinda  
obvious.*_* n e ways, enjoy..I guess *_*  
  
~~*~~ If ur into.like.. boy girl relationship, then, there we go! FINALLY!! We can get a non-yaoi one. (no offense, yaoi lovers, I dun mean it in a bad way.^^) ~~*~~  
  
"Chirp.chirp" it was a silent chirp from the birds, it was morning, she quietly shut her eyes, she wanted to sleep a few minutes more.  
  
"This dream" she wondered, "My memories. they're kinda coming back. but not all memories, some." after yesterday night, when Ubogin said his name, she really got scared.but she didn't know what.  
  
But one thing was for sure, she still haven't figure out what her parent's names were, hell, she doesn't even know if she had any parents, but.she finally figured out what her own name was.~~~  
  
In exactly 4 years ago, she met the people that would change her life forever...  
  
She lived in a distant town, and it was called Ga Hangu, our enemies, which is directly in front of our town, it's called Kuruta.  
  
~~*~~ Okay, here, the "girl" will be talking to us in her perspective. ~~*~~  
  
I remembered, everything was going perfect, the trees were actually growing leaves, everyone knew each other so well, they knew each other's gossips, and everyone was SO happy. Nobody saw it coming, but. it happened.  
  
The Genei Ryodan, came, OUT OF NOWHERE!!! I remember that everyone was running, everyone was screaming with fear of getting killed. Whoever unfortunately got killed, they; Genei Ryodan would rip their eyes out, and their eyes would stay crystal blue.  
  
I remember, there was a person, and he was HUGE and not to mention hairy! He's always with a person. with a sword on his left side. There was a woman, dressed in a work suit, but the middle part, the top was opened, showing her cleavage, there was also a dude on a tree controlling people, and so did a sewing girl.  
  
I saw other people too, but I don't remember their faces, the one the stands out the most, was a person with a Black long coat. The person with the Black coat ordered people what to do, he always waved his arms madly. Closing his eyes.  
  
I hid in the bush, hiding with fear, fearing that they would find me and kill me instantly. I remember, there was a child right in front of me, from the looks of it, he was just about 9 years old, but he was crying, he was blond, he had a weird kind of earring, I studied it carefully. Kuruta tribe's citizen.  
  
He also had red eyes; they had the same affect as our people's eyes. But theirs was red. He was for sure, gonna die if I don't do something. They were gonna kill him, what am I suppose to do?? Am I just gonna sit there and let him die??  
  
NO WAY! Even though he was my tribe's enemy, I still have to save him; I can't let him die because of meaningless battles.  
  
I went in front of the hairy man, and I carried the child as fast as I could, the spider people were surprised too, because I came outta no where, the sword person told the big hairy person to quickly get me. The hairy man nodded and chased after me.  
  
I was cut short, I remember. he told me, the one who stopped me. he told me that his name was Ubo. I knew I was in trouble, the moment he stopped me.  
  
I remember him saying " Hey, you're only 15." He started to walk slowly towards me. he told me he likes child parno as he was touching me;  
  
The other members were still fighting, leaving me with him, the child, and me. I remember he said to me " I wanna se* you up. yo so good to f*ck." He laughed at me, but I won't take this!  
  
" If you let me free the child, then I would."  
  
I guess that was really stupid of me.but it's better me, then the child.  
  
I was so scared. The way he touched me, the way he hold me, the way he kissed me, all over, made me feel good, but it felt wrong somehow. He took me under cover and I felt some kind of feeling that I had never felt before. Screams were heard that night. At the deserted city of Ga Hangu.  
  
In the morning, I was exausted.  
  
He unchained me out of my misery, and told me to remember my beautiful name. But why don't I remember it? He told me..nic.name.? NICKI!!! I REMEMBER!!! YES!!!!!! I REMEMBER NOW!! He told me to remember the word nickname! ^^ Oh~~~ this is crazy.  
  
I can't believe I remembered. But..  
  
With a gust of wind, I was interrupted.  
  
I looked up.  
  
"you.are." 


End file.
